That Amazing Night
by sexyslytherinluver12321
Summary: Hermione can't wait for Draco to come and get her for their date. They have big plans!


Oh my god! Could he drive any slower?!?! Seriously! I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to get here! Hermione Granger thought she had been waiting for Draco Malfoy for hours, although it was only a few minutes. But she was so horny she didn't know if she could wait much longer. Her and Draco were going out to dinner, but of course she was staying at her parents house over the summer, so they had to do it the muggle way. Finally she saw an old blue Porsche pull up in front. She let out a huge sigh, "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"No, you must wait for the gentleman to come to the door," Hermiones mom said as Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She saw Draco getting out of the car. She was going to die if he didn't hurry up. She was so antsy she was jumping up and down. She had never thought her driveway was so long in her life, but now it seemed to be 10 miles. Finally she heard a doorbell. She practically had a heart attack with the excitement built up inside of her. She wanted to jump up, run to they door, and start making out with him right there, but she knew how it works. Her dad had to go get the door, shake the mans hand and introduce himself and his wife, and then confirm their plans.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! I am David Granger and this is my wife Shirley. How are you on this fine evening?" her father said shaking his hand and leading him inside.

"Oh…erm…Hello. I'm fine. Pleasure to meet you, and thank you for allowing me to take your daughter out tonight sir," God that man is so sexy when he talks!

"So what have you planned tonight son?" Hermione's dad asked.

"Well we are going to Hatoichis for dinner, then I'll drive Mione over to Cara's house and drop her off there for the night," he said. 'Good boy' she thought. 'I've trained you well. If only my parents knew what we've really planned for tonight!' Draco flashed her that sexy smile of his and she thought she might die if they didn't leave soon. She smiled back, grabbed her jacket and began to walk over to him as her dad spoke.

"Sounds great! Hermie, you'll call at Cara's tonight wont you?" her dad asked. 'I can't believe he just called me that!' she thought. She smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

"Have fun you two," her mom said. 'Oh! We will!' thought Hermione. Finally they got into the car and were away from Hermiones parents.

"So how are you Hermie?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up! I hate it when my parents call me that! It sounds like a hamster or a rats name," she said shoving him a little.

"Okay! Sorry Mione, I couldn't help my self; it was too good to pass up. You look beautiful by the way," he said.

"Why thank you sir!" Hermione giggled. She had worn a soft blue halter-top dress that came to about her mid thigh and had her hair up ballroom style. She had chosen to dress this way with one thing on her mind…Easy Access! Draco then started the car after a quick but deep kiss. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Draco fumbling around trying to figure out the muggle contraption. They drove to the restaurant in silence, but every once and a while leaned over and stole a kiss or put his hand on her thigh and let it sit there for a while. 'No don't do that! Its torture! I just want to fuck already!' she thought. Every time his hand was there, it seamed to send tingles between her legs that she couldn't control. He just hoped that she could back, but it was hard. She was so fucking horny! Finally they got to the restaurant. The two got out of the car and Daco put his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked up to the restaurant.

"Table for two," Draco said to the waiter inside. 'God I love you, you sexy gorgeous beast, now can we screw already?' Hermione wanted to scream. What she didn't know was that Draco was thinking exactly the same thing. The pair sat down and looked at the menu even though they knew what they wanted. The waiter finally appeared and they ordered.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they're so lame! But I must say, you did better than I thought you would!" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"As if I cared? Why would I care about your parents? They aren't your fault!" he replied.

"Yah oh well," she said. The food arrived and they ate and talked. Hermione kept thinking that the lighting was making her even hornier, if that was even physically possible. Finally, they finished eating, Draco paid and they walked back to the car. On the drive back to Draco's hotel room, Hermione called her parents. She enchanted her voice to sound like Car's dad so her parents would think she really went there. Right as she hung up, they pulled up in front of the hotel. 'Finally' thought Hermione. They walked in and got in the elevator to go all the way up to the third floor. Once the door closed, Draco pulled her close and began to kiss her neck.

"Draco what if someone comes in?" she asked.

"Let them watch," he said between kisses.

"Be patient! We're almost there," she said pushing him away. She looked at him and could see that mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hermione knew she was in for a treat tonight.

The elevator opened ad they practically ran to the door. Draco fumbled with the key card, and the door was barely closed before Hermione threw herself onto Draco. They cradled each other's tongues as he carried her to the bed. Her hugging him, her legs bent to the bed. And not two seconds later they were pulling off each other's clothes while barely tearing apart from each other's mouths. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt as he pulled down her dress. She got his shirt off and threw it on the side of the room, and began to unbuckle his belt. He easily slipped her strapless bra off and threw it down, all the while maintaining tongue contact. His belt was off and his pants were down, all that was left were his boxers and her thong. Draco threw Hermione down on the bed, him on top of her, and wrenched off her sexy pink thong. She immediately ripped off his boxers and threw them towards the door. Finally, after both were fully undressed, they're mouths broke apart as Draco moved is mouth downward. He began to kiss her boobs slightly sucking on her nipples as she moaned loudly. Draco knew she was loving it, yet still being impatient for him to get a move on. He licked between her breasts then moved quickly down, kissing her stomach, then going further. He first kissed the inside of her thighs while moving his hand tenderly up and down her thighs. He then licked the inside of her upper thigh, slowly working his way to where she wanted him. Hermione let out a huge moaning sigh laying sprawled out on the bed, her eyes shut.

"Draco…" she moaned only halfway. At this point she couldn't even lay still, she was sexily moving up and down the bed as Draco licked her clit. He lifted off of her for a moment just because he knew it would torture her. She quickly pulled him back down and rolled over him so she was on top.

"Draco, you shouldn't antagonize me, or I'll do the same to you," she said. Hermione put her tongue forcefully into Dracos mouth as she lazily ran her fingertips across his chest. Then she moved down as he had, kissing and licking his nipples then scooting down. She grabbed his dick in her hand and ran her fingers down his length as he moaned impatiently, yet so sexily. She then put her mouth on the end of his dick, slowly putting it in further and out again. 'Holy fuck, when did she learn to do this? This is a fucking good blow job' he thought. As soon as she had taken her mouth away from him, he grabbed her and they flipped over once again, so Draco was on top.

"You said you wanted it good!" he yelled as he put his fingers inside her, pumping in and out.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. "I want you now!" Then he pulled his fingers out and put his length in. He thrusted a few times, kissing her breasts at the same time, as they both came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up, her head on Draco's chest, her stradeling him. 'Did we really sleep like that?' she thought. 'Oh well I was comfy and I feel amazing!' She lifted her body off of him to lay next to him and Draco woke up.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" he asked.

"I was just moving," she replied.

"Don't," he said pulling her back on top of him and kissing her tenderly. "Holy fuck! How did you learn to fuck like that?" he asked. Hermione just laughed and layed there spread eagle on top of him for a while longer, as they made out. She looked at the clock and realized she needed to be home in 15 minutes.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as she threw off the blanket and began running around the room. She was trying to find her clothes that have been thrown everywhere. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the naked Hermione running around the room. She found her bra and thong and slipped them on. Draco watched her search only in her pink undergarnments for her dress. 'DAMN that I one hot chick' he thought. She finally found her dress and slipped it on as Draco wondered out of bed and got dressed as well. The two then left the room holding hands and went to Draco's rental car and he drove her home.

He dropped her off about a block from her house so her parents wouldn't see his car and get suspicious. Then they shared a deep, passionate kiss, one of his hands on her waist, and the other on her thigh, hers against his chest. When she pulled away Draco whispered, "I fucking love you!" Hermione smiled and left the looking back as she walked away and waved. He watched her go. Then drove away only thinking of that amazing night.


End file.
